kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Kamen Rider Hibiki. Timeline Early history *' :' The organization Takeshi is founded to assist the Oni in their battle against the Makamou. *'January 1968:' Sakae Saeki, who will later become Kamen Rider Sabaki is born. *'December 16th, 1974:' Hitoshi Hidaka, who will later become Kamen Rider Hibiki, is born. *'July 1979:' Daisuke Danda, who will later become Kamen Rider Danki, is born. *'March 15th, 1986:' Iori Izumi, who will later become Kamen Rider Ibuki, is born. *'March 11th, 1991:' Asumu Adachi is born. *'1995:' Notsugo appears. Because of hatred of Notsugo, Zanki's master, Shuki injures him in order to defeat the Makamou. After her attack, Notsugo is still alive and escapes. Shuki is expelled from Takeshi. *'1999:' Hibiki defeats a Yamabiko. *'2002:' Hibiki sees Matsuyama for the last time in three years. *'2003:' Tomizo Todayama becomes Zanki's desciple. *'2004' **'November:' Kachidoki defeats a Yamabiko at Aomori. **'December:' Todoroki wins over both Hibiki and Zanki in a competition at Takeshi's year-end party. 2005 *Asumu Adachi meets Hibiki on Yakushima island, he sees Hibiki transform into an Oni and fight with Makamou. After that day, Hibiki becomes Asumu's inspiration and motivation. Asumu is going to do his entrance exam to enroll Jounan high school. It's hard time for Asumu but thinking of Hibiki, Asumu decides to do his best on his upcoming test. *Yamabiko appears in Okutma and being destroyed by Hibiki. *'February 15th:' Bakegani appears on Boso peninsula. The Makamou defeats Zanki, therefore, Hibiki takes on Zanki mission. Hibiki goes to Boso peninsula and destroys Bakegani. *Asumu and Akira Amami pass the exam and become Jounan's student. Ibuki pursues and defeats an Ittanmomen at Okukuji. *'March 25th: '''Hibiki defeats an Ooari at Fujioka. Ibuki and Akira pursues a strange Makamou and they realise this Makamou's species is different with those Makamou they usually confront. Hibiki goes to Ibuki place and the two Oni team up to defeat Otoroshi. *One day, Asumu goes to Tachibana's store and meets Midori Takizawa. She tells Asumu all the secrets of Takeshi and Oni. At the same time, Hibiki is pursues a Nurikabe at Shimotsuke. Hibiki gets some troubles with the Makamou's parents. The Black Puppet makes Douji and Hime mutated and becoming stronger than ever. But Hibiki find out that Nurikabe's parents' power is litmited in a short time. He endures until Douji and Hime lose their power and defeats them. *The Black Puppet makes Douji and Hime mutated again. But this time, Douji becomes berserk, killing Hime and its child. Takeshi warns all Oni about this. Hibiki and Ibuki immediately pursues Midaredouji. The Black Puppet creates new Otoroshi's parents and order them to chase it's failed experiment. The two Oni and Otoroshi's parents encounter Midaredouji at Otsuki. After defeating Otoroshi's Douji and Hime, Hibiki uses his new Ongeki technique, Ongeki Da Bakuretsu Kyoda, to destroy Midaredouji. *After leaving hospital, Zanki goes back to work. He continues to teach his desciple, Tomizo Todayama but his body is getting weaker. Zanki decides to retire. Todayama has to take on Zanki mission. Todayama can't accept this fact, but remembering everything Zanki has teached, Todoroki defeats Yamaarashi and complete his first mission. *Ibuki find out an Oonamazu in the city. He pursues Oonamazu and defeats it. Akira confronts Black Puppet.Asumu begins to work part-time for Tachibana's store. *'June 3rd:' Todoroki defeats three Bakegani. *'June 5th:' Todoroki finds out and defeats an Amikiri at Oarai. Zanki decides to work as Todoroki's supporter. *Ubume and Yamaarashi heads to the peak of Asama mountain. The parents of the two giant Makamou prevent Ibuki and Todoroki approach their children. After defeat Douji and Hime, Ibuki and Todoroki find out that Ubume and Yamaarashi have merged into Nanashi. They call Hibiki for help. The three Oni team up, they combine their power by using three Onegeki techniques at a same time and destroy Nanashi. *Hibiki unlocks his Kurenai form thanks to his summer training. *Kappa appears in Chichibu. Sabaki is injured by Kappa. Hibiki takes on Sabaki mission and defeats Kappa with his Kurenai form. *Bakeneko appears in Saruhashi. Ibuki confronts The Man and Woman. Zanki confronts the White Puppet. *The Man and Woman create a superior Black Puppet. This Puppet later create an armored Tsuchigumo at Kayanoki. Eiki pursues the mutated Makamou and being injured. Ibuki and Todoroki take on Eiki mission. The three Oni gather their power and kill Tsuchigumo, parents. Tsuchigumo is later killed by Hibiki. *'September 5th:' Kyousuke Kiriya is transfered to Asumu's class. Kasha appears in Tokyo. *'September 6th:' The Man and Woman create Super Douji and Hime. *'September 7th:' Hibiki defeats Kasha. *Kounosuke Kogure goes to Tokyo and brings along his new weapon, Armed Saber. Super Douji and Hime kill the Black Puppets and White Puppet under The Man and Woman's command. Kamaitachi appears in Okutama. Hibiki uses Armed Saber and becomes Armed Hibiki. *Uwan appears in Minato. *Akira thinks that her harted makes her become stronger. But Ibuki disagree with her viewpoint. They dissent with each other. Akira decides to go with Shuki, an evil Oni. Ironically, Ibuki is chosen to kill Shuki, but he isn't strong enough to do this. After Shuki's death, Akira leaves Ibuki. *Ibuki continues finding Akira. Yobuko appears in Tsukuba. Asumu helps Hibiki defeat Yobuko. *The Kodama forest appears, forshadowing Orochi to come. Akira returns and supports Ibuki once again. After the battle with Kodama, Akira thanks Ibuki for everything and reanounces her Oni way. Asumu and Kyosuke become Hibiki's disciples. *'December 7th:' A large number of Ubume appears in Higashichichibu. *'December 8th:' Hibiki starts traning his desciples. Todoroki is critically injured by an Otoroshi. *A large number of Bakegani appears on Miura peninsula. Zanki has to transform into Oni and fight again. *In a fight, Zanki confronts and gets killed by Makamou. After the battle, Zanki returns to hospital with Todoroki thanks to his forbidden art. *Acknowledge Zanki's death, Todoroki feels broken. Todoroki wants Zanki to rest in pieace, so he goes to the battlefield and fights alongside with Zanki. After the battle, Todoroki thanks Zanki for everything and, Zanki disappears. 2006 *'January 1st:' Asumu and the Tachibana go to a temple and pray for good things. Todoroki finds out the place for Orochi-sealing. *Asumu wants to go on his own way ,therfore, he gives up his Oni-training with Hibiki and decides to become a doctor. The day before Orochi-sealing, Ibuki promises to Kasumi that he will comeback to her. Todoroki promise to go to hot spring with Hinaka. Hibiki tells Midori that thanks to Asumu, he finally found out the way that he should live - living to the fullest, to save people, and then live to the fullest again. *'Orochi-Sealing:' Hibiki commences a ceremony to seal Orochi and prevent it from awakening while Zanki and Todoroki fend off hundreds of Makamou. While the events during the ceremony were not fully shown, it was revealed that all of them survived and successfully sealed Orochi away. 2007 *'January:''' One year after Orochi-sealing, Asumu beomes a doctor's assistant. He meets Hibiki again. After a battle with Makamou, Asumu and Hibiki talks under the sunset. Asumu agrees to stay by Hibiki's side despite choosing not to become an Oni.